


destroyed and forgotten (bonus fic + background)

by oceaneyeslance



Series: altean!lance au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Other, just a little background about one of my versions of altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyeslance/pseuds/oceaneyeslance
Summary: Alfor's last words to Lance were "I love you forever."





	destroyed and forgotten (bonus fic + background)

**Author's Note:**

> you should probably read the first part of this before you read this little drabble bc it won't make much sense without it :)

_“Papa, what’s happening?!”_

_“Leandro, just stay close!”_

_The ground shook beneath the boy and his father. Leandro stumbled but managed to keep his balance. They ran through the castle, and Leandro saw the familiar hallway to Blue’s hangar._

_His father picked Leandro up as a blast went off near the castle. He ran to the doors of the lion’s hangar with his son in his arms. Leandro could feel Blue’s panic before they even entered the room._

_When Blue saw them, she immediately bowed down and opened her mouth. Leandro looked out of a nearby window and saw fire staining the skies orange as his people screamed with terror. He looked away when his father put him down in Blue’s cockpit._

_“Papa, what are you doing?”_

_He ignored the question and instead said, “Leandro, my son, I need you to be brave, okay?”_

_The boy nodded quickly. “Where’s Allura?”_

_His father put his hands onto Leandro’s shoulders. “She’s being evacuated off Altea with Coran,” he replied. “Blue is going to take you away too.”_

_“Are you coming?”_

_His father tightened his grip and pushed back the tears. “Leandro, I love you, you know that? I will always love you no matter what.”_

_“Papa, wait!”_

_But the boy wasn’t fast enough. His father was outside of Blue and she shut her jaw, leaving Leandro banging on the entrance. “Papa! Please, come back!”_

_“I’m sorry, my son. Don’t forget me.” His father smiled into Blue’s eyes. “I love you forever.”_

_Blue took off and Leandro screamed, clawing at her mouth, but she would not open. Not until they were somewhere safe. She could feel the other lions fleeing, following Alfor’s orders to hide away from Zarkon._

_Blue rumbled sadly as she felt the last life force drain from Altea. She turned quickly and sped away before the planet exploded. Leandro sobbed and fell to the floor._

_Thousands of years later, the McClain family adopted a young boy who the orphanage said to have had amnesia. He didn’t remember his childhood at all._

_Miles away, in a cave in the desert, the blue lion was awaiting the return of her paladin._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://ocean-eyes-lance.tumblr.com/ OR https://mortdoggy.tumblr.com/
> 
> instagram: mortdoggy


End file.
